PC:Neginea (Negin)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Fluff Description: Neginea is a woman with pale weathered skin, and a generally troubled countenance which belies her supple stride and calm poise. Her medium-length black hair is shaved on one side of her head and tied into a braid on the other. She carries a well-worn grey cloak and longbow across her back at almost all times, and is rarely without her leather armor as well. Her steady gaze does not miss much. Background: Neginea is a refugee from the frozen land of Surtyr, hailing from a southern coastal village called Folved, primarily populated by humans. From an early age she showed remarkable athletic ability and uncanny ability with a bow. When the troubles with the Gith came, she initially trained as a healer to tend to the needs of the warriors of the village. That changed during a Gith raid, where she distracted several Githzerai raiders and, despite being psionically blasted and dazed, managed to lead them into the nearby woods, where other villagers helped to dispatch them. From this point, she was sent inland to train as a hunter and warrior. It was not long after her training was complete, and she had returned to the village as scout and defender, that the village was razed by a Githzerai assault that swept up the coast. She gathered refugees and made her escape with them. After years of itinerant work and meager living in the strongholds of the north, she finally determined that there was nothing left for her in Surtyr and fled to the Transitive Isles. Recently arrived in Daunton aboard a refugee ship, she is looking for work, a new home, and a new purpose to her life. Like most of the villagers of Folved, Neginea observes particular devotion to the deity Netari. Hooks: Kicker: Math Attributes PHB Method 2 w/ 25 points Defenses * Defensive Mobility: +2 vs opportunity Hitpoints * Number of Surges: 6 (Ranger) + 1 (ConMod) = 7 Initiative Attacks Basic * Prime Shot: +1 to hit if no allies are closer to target * Hunter's Quarry: +1d6 dmg to quarry, 1x/round Powers * Ranger: Hunter's Quarry (notated here as at-will minor power) * Human lvl 1: 1 at-will: Careful Strike * Class lvl 1: 2 at-will: Nimble Strike, Twin Strike * Class lvl 1: 1 encounter: Fox's Cunning * Class lvl 1: 1 daily: Split the Tree Class Features * Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged * Bonus to Defense: +1 Fort, +1 Ref * HP at lvl 1: 12 + Con * HP/lvl: 5 * Healing surges/day: 6 + ConMod = 7 * Trained Skills: train Dungeoneering or Nature, train 4 class skills (+1 from Human) * Build Option: Archer Ranger * Class Features: Fighting Style, Hunter's Quarry, Prime Shot * Class Skills: Acrobatics, Athletics, Dungeoneering, Endurance, Heal, Nature, Perception, Stealth Racial Features * +2 to ability score of choice (Dex) * Medium Size * Move 6 squares * Normal Vision * Languages: Allarian (Common) + choose one: Magari (Dwarven) * Choose one extra at-will power at lvl 1 (Careful Strike) * Choose one extra feat at lvl 1 (Alertness) * Train one extra skill from class skill list at lvl 1 (Dungeoneering) * Human Defense: +1 Fort/Ref/Will Skills * Class: train Nature * Class: train Acrobatics, Endurance, Perception, Stealth * Race: train Heal Feats * Common: Choose 1 Heroic Feat: Quick Draw * Human: Choose 1 Heroic Feat: Alertness * Fighting Style (Archer): Defensive Mobility Regional Benefits * Surtyr: +1 Nature, +4 Endurance for extreme weather. Equipment Equipment Item Cost Weight Leather Armor (+2 AC, +0 enhancement, -0 check, -0 speed) 25 gp 15 lb Spear (+2 Prof, 1d8 dmg (+1 2-hand), versatile) 5 gp 6 lb Longbow (+2 Prof, 1d10 dmg, range 20/40, load free) 30 gp 3 lb Standard Adventurer's Kit 15 gp 33 lbs Arrows (30) 1 gp 3 lb Totals 76 gp 60 lb Judge Comments Level 1 Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W